


Se que te vas a las 9, se que me muero a las 10.

by Aliscatzeth



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliscatzeth/pseuds/Aliscatzeth
Summary: :D





	1. Chapter 1

Nunca habías visto unos ojos así de azules. No es que fuera un color fuera de lo común, pero nunca habías sentido ganas de perderte en los ojos de una persona como cuando la viste por primera vez. Como lo que sientes cada vez que escuchas tu canción favorita, o cuando abrazas a alguien a quien has estado extrañando por mucho tiempo. No puedes explicarlo, nunca lo habías sentido, así que estás un poco perdida al respecto.

Piensas que tal vez con el pasar del tiempo se te pasará, tal vez es solo una fase, tal vez simplemente estás confundida, te repites esas palabras muchas veces en tu cabeza, quieres con todas tus fuerzas creerlo, pero muy en el fondo sabes que desde ahora en adelante tu vida está a punto de cambiar.

Es difícil aceptar algo que sabes que cambiará todo en lo que has creído, todo lo que has escuchado de ti misma, lo que tus padres esperaban de ti, lo que te enseñaron a ser. Cambiará la forma en la que la gente cercana te valora. No sabes si estás dispuesta o si eres lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar las consecuencias de la decisión en la que no participaste. Tu mente, y aun más importante, tu corazón, parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en el momento en que miraste por primera vez esos ojos azules que serían tu perdición por el resto de tus días. 

Hace algún tiempo pensabas que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, que los días eran interminables, todo te aburría, parecías un robot, los días solo pasaban sin dejar ninguna pena ni gloria en tu vida. Pero como todas las cosas inesperadas, ella llegó un día como un huracán a tu vida. No la viste venir, pero algo en ti se despertó, algo que había estado dormido por muchísimos años.

No recuerdas la última vez que te pusiste así de nerviosa como al escucharla pronunciar tu nombre por primera vez.   
Pero para poder entender es necesario saber cómo empezó.

Un día simplemente común, todo empezó igual.

Despertaste a las 6 de la mañana como de costumbre, solo podías escuchar la respiración ligera de tu compañera de cuarto del campus. Sin hacer mucho ruido saliste de la habitación para ir a trotar un poco como lo haces unas 3 o 4 veces por semana. Era un día particularmente frío, lo recuerdas porque al llegar al estadio donde normalmente corres sentiste un viento que parecía enfriarte hasta los huesos.

Trataste de liberar tu mente de pensamientos estresantes como las clases y tareas que tenías que presentar pronto, la molesta actitud de muchos de tus compañeros, la incompetencia de varios de tus maestros. Y como todos los días, fue completamente inútil. Lo único que lograste es frustrarte un poco más, ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar política? Hace algunos años tenías la inocente idea de querer cambiar al mundo. Lo único que has logrado hasta ahora es que el mundo te cambió, lo que antes te apasionaba y emocionaba, ahora parece que simplemente te frustra y estresa. 

Aun así, no puedes permitirte bajar tus calificaciones, tus padres nunca tuvieron la estabilidad económica como para poder pagarte una carrera universitaria, con tus propios logros pudiste obtener una beca completa a la universidad y no puedes darte el lujo de perderla. Lograste también conseguir un trabajo de pocas horas de tutora de algunos estudiantes a los cuales ayudas a mejorar y eso te permite vivir sin pedir dinero a tus padres. 

Es bastante cansado pasar todo el día en la universidad y después ayudar en las tareas a otros, pero de alguna manera te las arreglas de buena manera, todos a quienes ayudas son amables y casi no te dan problemas.

Después de correr por unos 45 minutos decides que es suficiente para relajar un poco tu cuerpo, regresas a tu dormitorio y Charlie sigue dormida, envidias un poco su forma de dormir muchas horas seguidas, tu horario de sueño siempre fue un poco distorsionado. 

Tomas una ducha rápida y te alistas para salir a clases, Charlie también tiene un horario muy envidiable, como estudiante de arte, sus clases empiezan a las 11 del día.   
No tienes tiempo para comer nada así que te diriges directamente hacia el edificio de política y llegas con unos 5 minutos de sobra. Eliges un asiento al final de la clase, la clase de la mañana por lo general es demasiado aburrida y repetitiva, y si por algún motivo te quedas dormida, lo mejor sería que el maestro no lo notara. 

El tiempo parece pasar más lento cuando las clases son tan aburridas. Estás a punto de quedarte dormida cuando por fin termina la hora de clases, hoy tienes todo el día ocupado, así que te diriges de edificio en edificio sin tener si quiera un receso para poder comer algo, al final del día te sientes algo débil y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, entras a un lugar de comida rápida, no es algo que prefieras hacer, pero en días como hoy solo quieres algo rápido para poder ir a descansar.

Haces la fila en la caja registradora para pagar por tu pizza vegetariana, no eres vegetariana, pero dudas de la procedencia de la carne de este tipo de lugares. Hoy como todos los viernes está lleno de grupos de personas hablando entre ellos con la voz demasiado alta en tu opinión. Tratas de calmar el aumento repentino de tu dolor de cabeza.

Cierras los ojos por un momento tratando de calmarte un poco y cuando los abres te encuentras con los ojos azules más bonitos que has visto, una chica rubia está mirándote con una extraña sonrisa desde la caja registradora. No tienes palabras para describir a esta chica, es de menor altura que tú, se ve delgada pero su cuerpo es musculoso, tiene el cabello en trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza y sus ojos azules brillan, no sabes si es la luz del lugar o simplemente sus ojos son así. 

¿No eres fan del ruido? Pregunta. Simplemente niegas con la cabeza, no confías en tu capacidad de formar oraciones coherentes frente a ella. No es la primera mujer bella que has visto a lo largo de tu vida, sin embargo, hay algo en ella que la diferencia de todas las demás. Si tan solo supieras ¿qué es?

No te había visto por aquí antes. Continúa mientras te entrega la pizza, miras cuidadosamente sus manos, tiene las uñas cortas y de un color azul brillante, tomas la caja evitando a toda costa tocarla. 

No soy muy fan de la comida rápida. Respondes mirándola a los ojos otra vez. Ella asiente mientras recibe el dinero que le entregas. En un momento te entrega el cambio y tu recibo de compra dando por terminada su interacción. Quieres irte lo más lejos posible y a la vez quieres quedarte hablando con ella toda la noche. 

Contradicciones. Es una forma de describir todo lo que ella te hace sentir con una simple sonrisa. 

Te das cuenta de que estás retrasando la fila y hay algunas personas detrás de ti que empiezan a molestarse, ella no los mira, tiene la mirada fija en ti. Te quieres mover pero sus ojos parecen mantenerte pegada al suelo.

Sus labios se abren esbozando una sonrisa y parece que quiere decirte algo cuando una mano agarra su cintura desde atrás y la pegan al cuerpo del extraño, un hombre un poco más alto que ella con cabello rubio en las puntas le sonríe a su lado.

“Estoy trabajando John, no ahora”.

La aparición de este extraño te permite salir de ese trance en el que te encontrabas, ella tiene una mirada de molestia y sus ojos vuelven a ti con una disculpa en ellos. No te parece bien quedarte mirándolos juntos así que rápidamente das las gracias y sales del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Quisieras ser un poco más valiente para quedarte un poco más junto a ella, pero el pensamiento parece perder todo tipo de coherencia, ni siquiera la conoces, no sabes su nombre o absolutamente nada sobre ella. No sabes qué es lo que tiene que te hace perder el control de ti misma, prefieres caminar lo más rápido que puedes sin mirar atrás.

Pensaste que esa sería la última vez que la verías..

No podías estar más equivocada.


	2. 2

No pudiste sacar su mirada de tu mente, pasaron algunos días y pensabas regresar por el lugar de comida rápida para simplemente saber si la suerte está de tu lado y verla aunque sea por unos minutos.

Una tarde, cinco días después de su encuentro, tenías que ir rápido a tu dormitorio pues debías tomar algunos de tus libros para las clases de tutoría a los chicos que enseñas en las tardes. No los llevaste contigo en la mañana pues esos libros son demasiado pesados y no querías cargarlos todo el día.

No quieres retrasarte así que empiezas a caminar lo más rápido posible a tu dormitorio, tu cabello que siempre está perfectamente peinado, se está desarreglando con cada paso que das, tu dormitorio está relativamente lejos de donde recibes clases así que al llegar estás sudando un poco y con la respiración más elaborada de lo normal. 

Te falta un poco el aliento y tus mejillas deben estar un poco más sonrojadas que de costumbre, sientes algunos mechones de tu cabello ya suelto que se interponen en tu rostro cubriéndote un poco los ojos. Te sientes como si estuvieras un desastre, pero al fin llegas a la puerta de tu dormitorio y buscas las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de tu mochila. Sabes que están ahí pero no puedes encontrarlas en ninguna parte. Te estás empezando a frustrar justo en el momento en que la puerta de tu habitación se abre de golpe y dos figuras te miran desde el otro lado.

No puedes creer la suerte que tienes, justo en este día, tu compañera de cuarto decide llevar compañía, respiras y retiras un poco los mechones de cabello de tus ojos para poder ver bien y saludar a quien quiera que esté frente a tí.

“Ava! ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo...” 

“Soy un desastre, lo sé.” Respondes a Charlie que te mira sonriendo.   
“Hey! Yo te conozco!” dice la tercera persona, ni siquiera tienes que mirarla para saber quién es, durante el poco tiempo que interactuaron su voz se quedó grabada en tu mente. Aún así no puedes evitar querer verla.

Está arrimada a la puerta manteniéndola abierta para ti, su ropa es definitivamente diferente de lo que usaba para trabajar cuando la viste, tiene su cabello rubio, un poco rizado sobre sus hombros, definitivamente lleva más maquillaje, pues sus ojos resaltan aún más, sus labios son de un color rojo fuerte, está vestida con una blusa negra que deja ver una parte de su abdomen y tratas (en vano) de no mirar fijamente sus abdominales marcados. Lleva también unos jeans muy pegados y zapatos altos.

No sabes si te falta el aire por haber hecho mucho esfuerzo o porque la viste.

No tienes tiempo para pensar en ello pues te das cuenta del silencio incómodo que provocaste al solo mirarla fijamente sin decir nada.

“Mmm si te recuerdo, eres la chica de la caja registradora”, dices tratando de parecer amable pero indiferente a la vez.

“Si, Sara trabaja en la Waverider, hoy es su día libre así que estaremos fuera por un rato. ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?” pregunta Charlie sabiendo muy bien que vas a negarte, siempre te pregunta tal vez con la esperanza de que alguna vez te animes a salir con ella y sus amigos. 

Aprecias mucho que quiera ayudarte a “relajar” como dice ella, pero no puedes hacer nada de eso mientras tengas cosas pendientes.

Niegas amablemente con la cabeza, “Tengo tutorías ” ella por supuesto ya lo sabía, “Diviértanse” y empiezas a caminar hacia el interior de la habitación. Tratas de no regresar a ver por si siguen ahí, pero la curiosidad te gana y disimuladamente colocas los libros en tu mochila y das la vuelta para salir.

Siguen ahí, pero no están prestándote atención, Charlie parece estar hablando acaloradamente por teléfono con alguien, y Sara simplemente está esperando que terminen de hablar. Cada una está parada a un lado de la puerta y te das cuenta que para salir deberás pasar a su lado. 

No te gusta toda la falta de control que muestra tu cuerpo al estar cerca de alguien a quién no conoces, hasta hace 5 minutos no sabías ni siquiera su nombre. Pero no puedes evitarlo. 

Respiras un poco para calmar tus nervios y te diriges hacia la puerta, al estar tan cerca de ella su mirada se posa en ti y sonríe como lo hizo en la caja registradora, no puedes evitar sonreirle de la misma manera a riesgo de parecer una completa idiota. Su sonrisa se agranda al ver tu gesto y tu corazón da un pequeño salto dentro de tu pecho.

“Nos vemos Ava..” dice pronunciando tu nombre de una forma tan común pero a la vez tan diferente y especial.  
Nunca fuiste fan de tu nombre hasta ese momento, ahora quieres escucharla decirlo muchísimas veces más.

“Por supuesto, cuídate.” le respondes avanzando, ves su sonrisa por última vez y empiezas a caminar alejándote de tu habitación, tienes una sonrisa muy grande que desaparece el segundo en que ves al chico que la tomó de la cintura avanzando en la dirección de la que acabas de salir.

Es obvio que va en dirección a tu cuarto y que se va a encontrar con las chicas, no sabes porqué tu mente simplemente decidió borrar la existencia de este chico de su último encuentro, pero como un vaso de agua helada te cae la realidad sobre tus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Ni siquiera la conoces. ¿Esperabas que te pusiera toda su atención? Es obvio que tiene novio, y aún si no lo tuviera no se fijaría en ti.

Desde que la conociste decidiste aceptar que tal vez no eras tan heterosexual como pensabas, no sabes cómo definirte, no entiendes estos sentimientos tan repentinos que parecen no querer abandonarte en ningún momento. Sabes que sería malo para ti pensar en esto como una fase o etapa que algún momento se te va a pasar. Así que decides simplemente aceptarlo, tal vez sea tu nueva forma de ser, tal vez siempre fuiste así y solo ahora te das cuenta, tal vez solo sea con Sara y ninguna otra chica.

Pensar en estas cosas simplemente te deja un nudo en el estómago y la garganta, nunca quisiste esto para ti, pero si forma parte de ti tendrás que aceptarlo en algún momento.

El nudo se vuelve mucho más grande al pensar en tu familia, sabes que no lo aceptarán, sabes muy bien lo que van a decir de tí, sabes quién dejará de hablar contigo, sabes quién se rehusará a estar en la misma habitación que tú, sabes quién prohibirá a sus hijos siquiera acercarse a ti. Sabes muy bien lo que te tocará afrontar. Esperas que ese día nunca llegue.

Sin darte cuenta has llegado a la biblioteca donde dos chicas te esperan para las tutorías, pones tu cara de profesional y actúas como si en tu interior no hubiera una batalla en estos momentos. Luego de dos horas bien trabajadas las chicas te agradecen y puedes regresar a tu habitación.   
No has comido bien estos días así que decides hacer algo rápido y simple para comer antes de dormir. Encuentras galletas de avena y preparas un poco de té, comes muy despacio estudiando un poco lo que te enseñaron hoy.  
No sabes qué hora es, pero al parecer te quedaste dormida mientras estudiabas pues tienes el libro abierto en tus piernas y la mitad de tu comida intacta. La puerta se abre y tu compañera de cuarto entra, es obvio que ha estado bebiendo alcohol, te levantas y la ayudas a entrar sin caerse, y cuando vas a cerrar la puerta una mano al otro lado te detiene.

“Heyyy Ava!” Sara está parada frente a ti y al parecer está en el mismo estado que tu compañera de habitación. Apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

 

“Hey, ¿estás bien?” preguntas algo preocupada.

“Estoy más que bien, estoy muy muy ebria” responde sonriéndote y sus ojos están un poco desenfocados. “Es mi cumpleaños, bueno fue mi cumpleaños, ya es más tarde de la media noche..”

“Feliz cumpleaños?” le dices y ella simplemente te mira con esa sonrisa que al parecer será tu perdición. 

“¿Te molesta si duermo aquí? Charlie dijo que te preguntaría pero ya está dormida” efectivamente al regresar a ver a Charlie la encuentras completamente inconsciente en su cama.   
Abres la puerta invitándola a pasar y enseguida entra, cierras la puerta y la miras sentada en el filo de la cama de Charlie luciendo muy inocente. Le ofreces algo de ropa para que no duerma muy incómoda y ella acepta enseguida.

Se va a cambiar de ropa al baño y cuando sale no puedes evitar sentir otro salto de tu corazón al verla en tu ropa, luciendo muy pequeña ya que eres más alta y todo le queda unas tallas más grande. Te sonríe por última vez antes de meterse en la cama junto a Charlie.

“Descansa” dice cuando has apagado las luces y no puedes verla más.

“Tú también.”

Esa noche sueñas con una hermosa playa, completamente desolada y con el cielo más azul que hayas visto, el mismo azul grabado en tu corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sugerencias?


End file.
